One Last Time
by NotYourAverageSchoolgirl
Summary: Harry and Ginny share a conversation before he leaves for war. Dialogue fluff galore!


**This kind of fit under "In the Midst of Chaos", but it was done in such a different style (my first attempt at almost all dialogue!) and it's quite a bit longer than the drabbles, I thought I'd give it a separate story. It's the final conversation between Harry and Ginny before he goes off to fight sniffle. A pretty read, I swear. Do read and review... Reviews make me happy! And happiness encourages writing. **

"Are you scared?"

"I always am."

"But more than usual? You know, with the whole impending battle thing and all..."

"I guess it'll sound stupid if I say that I'm not sure what it's like not to be scared, huh?"

"Oh, Harry... it's not stupid at all. It's not fair, you know. You're only seventeen, and off to save the world. It's not fair."

"What's ever fair in life?"

"Don't be so cynical. You know what I mean. We're just kids- we're supposed to be worrying about silly things like our crushes and the next fashion statement. It's up to the jaded adults to see and fix the world's problems."

"We can't hide from the war forever, Gin."

"Oh... but sometimes I wish we could."

They stand in silence, both deep in thought.

"Today Gin... Today I'll be leaving."

"And you'll be gone tomorrow, and the day after that and the day after that all the way until the war's over."

"It might take years. I might die."

"Don't say that." She wipes a stray tear away. "Don't."

"You're right. The world's at stake and we can't afford to have me die, huh? I have to at least kill Voldemort first."

"Don't talk like that. Don't act like you're an object. I'll miss you if you die, you know. I won't care even if the world's falling to pieces and I'm being tortured, because I'll already be missing you, and that's worse."

"Oh, Gin."

"I'll wait. I'm sixteen now, and next year I'll be an adult and can fight. My parents won't want me to, but I'll go anyway. I'll come with you. So... you'll wait for me to come, won't you?"

"I'd feel awful if anything happened to you out there. You're so young."

"So are you. It's just that you've been through so much. I'd feel awful if anything happened to you out there anyway, so I suppose it's fair. I can take care of myself though, don't worry."

"Well, I must admit. Your bat-bogey hex is superb."

"Why thank you. That's high praise coming from you, Mr. Potter."

She giggles, and it looks strange because she's pale and trembling, and there are pale tears streaking her cheeks.

"Don't you think," she says when she's stopped laughing. "Don't you think that there was once a time when you weren't afraid?"

"I grew up terrified of Dudley, Gin. And Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia... they were my childhood nightmares. And finally I got away from all that and there was so much more to be afraid of."

"I know what you mean. Remember first year? I was terrified of coming to Hogwarts, terrified that people wouldn't like me."

"Silly thing to be scared of, Gin."

"And so I wrote in that diary..."

"Oh."

"I was a stupid little girl, wasn't I? But I wanted a friend so badly. And Tom, well I thought Tom'd be there for me."

"I'll be there for you."

"But you're leaving tomorrow, and I don't want you to, and I'm so scared because it's you and Ron and Hermione and Mum and Dad and everyone else who's old enough, and I care about you all so much and…"

"Shh...don't cry."

Sniffles. "I guess I got myself worked up, huh?" she jokes tearfully.

"We all deal with the war in different ways."

"Promise me... promise me you won't shut yourself off from the world again, Harry. I hate it when you do that, and I know that you think it's strong and independent to just keep your pain to yourself, but I swear it's all much easier if you share it. I mean, we worry about you a lot."

"I don't want anyone to worry. I remember fifth year..."

He trails off and stands with his hands in his pockets.

"I know fifth year was hard for you. You didn't tell any of us much at all. You just got really angry most of the time, I remember. But we could tell that you were hurting. Hermione could tell, I could tell, and even Ron could tell. And he's utterly clueless most of the time anyway."

"Gin, you're one of the people who can make me laugh in the bleakest of situations, you know that?"

"Well, it's a gift."

"Not too modest, are you?"

"Why hide my wonderful talents? Just because I'm the most fantastic person you've ever met in your life doesn't mean that you should be bitter and resentful, Harry Potter."

"Oh yes, that must be it."

"Exactly."

A pause.

"Hey Gin?"

"Yeah Harry?" she mimics, batting her eyelashes prettily.

"Don't mock me."

"Fine. What then?"

"I'll miss you."

"Oh..."

"A lot, I mean. And not because you're one of the Weasleys or anything like that either. I'll just miss having you to talk to, and to play Quidditch with, and to make me laugh..."

"To kiss as well, eh?"

"Oh now you're making fun of me again."

"Oh dear, you're blushing, aren't you?"

"Shut up."

"I've made the great Harry Potter all flustered! How adorable... Well Harry, I shall miss you very much too, and that is no joke. Remember that time we charmed Ron's pillow to turn into a giant spider every time he lay his head down on it? Who else would've thought of something so brilliantly evil? They may say that you're a saint, Harry, but I know better."

"Hey. He was being a prat, and you found the charm anyway."

"True. I'll miss those times, you know."

"Yeah, I'll miss everything..."

"There are more times to come, of course. Let's not be pessimistic, okay? Let's part without tears and all that nonsense that makes it seem final. After this little bump in our lives-"

"Yes, the little bump that is the Great War."

"-Let me finish. After this little bump we can move on and live glorious lives of playing Quidditch in the fall, kissing in the rain, having snowball fights in winter, and sneaking to the kitchen to eat hot pumpkin pastries at midnight."

"I love remembering us...and you, of course. You're the most important part of the 'us'."

She throws her head back and laughs.

"Of course not. We're both equally important, or else we wouldn't be us. And besides, it's terribly hypocritical of you to rant on about how important I am when you didn't pay me any notice when I was younger."

"Okay, so I was an idiot."

"Lovely to see that you'll admit it freely."

"So..."

They both glance at the clock simultaneously and sigh.

"Well, you're off to save the world, you know."

"Right... well. I'll try."

"And you'll succeed of course. You're my knight in shining armor, after all, and you've got to slay the dragon to come home."

"Of course... and I'll have you to think of whenever things get bad, right? You'll write, of course."

"Of course. Must you even ask? I'll write you utterly ridiculous long letters about anything and everything… and sign each letter 'with all my love."'

"You're crying again… come here."

They stand in silence, her wrapped in his arms.

"You know." Softly and tearfully. "I really do mean that. The 'all my love' stuff, I mean."

"I'll look forward to your letters and keep them near my heart, then."

"Oh, aren't we being a sickeningly sappy couple? Somehow though… somehow it's not too bad, is it?"

"Yeah. And here we thought that sounding like characters out of a romance novel would be a bad thing."

They chuckle.

"Well… I'm going now…"

"Do take care. And… oh remember me, won't you?"

"I always will, Ginny. At night I will always dream of playing Quidditch in the fall, and kissing in the rain, and having snowball fights in the winter, and sneaking into the kitchen at midnight to eat hot pumpkin pastries. And most of all of you."

"Of all that?"

"All of it."

She glances outside and smiles through her tears despite it all. "It's raining… Shall we have one last kiss in the rain 'til we meet again then?"

Wordlessly, he takes her hand in his and together, they run out into the rain.

**END**


End file.
